


Cat’s out of the bag

by Pixelcat (Pixelsandwires)



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Drabbles, F/F, The lesbians have to deal with the new cat they adopted, cute shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24338251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixelsandwires/pseuds/Pixelcat
Summary: [In which catra tries to regain her bad ass persona but can’t because Melog broadcasts her every emotion.]“Aweeee, do you wanna change seats with me so you can sit next to Adora?” Bow said, as he patted his seat. “That’s precious!”Catra watched Melog tilt their and head nuzzle Adora’s hand. Everyone else around the war table looked away or tried to muffle their laughter in their hands. Not only was she beat red but so was Adora.It was in that moment, Catra knew. She would never know peace.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 42
Kudos: 1540





	Cat’s out of the bag

**Author's Note:**

> Just two lesbians and their cat, who has no intention of letting catra hide anything ever. I might write more of these because I find them hysterical.

Because things had started returning to normal, people were starting to notice more and more, that Melog was just a wide open window right down to catra’s soul. Now, she had to deal with the fact that she had adopted an alien cat, whom she loved with her whole heart, but who made it impossible to get away with anything.

It’s very hard to pass off a cool and collected persona when you’re in the middle of a discussion about the future of magic in Etheria, and your cat, (who is the walking manifestation of your innermost feelings,) is sitting on your girlfriend's lap begging to be pet.

“Aweeee, do you wanna change seats with me so you can sit next to Adora?” Bow said, as he patted his seat. “That’s precious!” 

Catra watched Melog tilt their head and nuzzle Adora’s hand. Everyone else around the war table looked away or tried to muffle their laughter in their hands. Not only was _she_ beat red but so was Adora. 

It was in that moment, Catra knew. She would never know peace. 

* * *

Catra could understand Melog and she knew that Melog’s favorite new hobby was seeing how often they could get people to call her cute. 

But she would sooner spend an entire day in a pool of freezing cold water than admit she was cute. The word ‘cute’ was reserved for Adora and Adora only. That was a hill she would die on. 

One day she knelt down, put her hand on Melogs head, looked them directly in the eye and said “Listen you are the best alien cat I could have ever asked for. But I’m literally begging you to stop.” 

Melog mewed a _I can’t help it_ at her— and she rolled her eyes and gave Melog a pat on the head before she carried on. 

She regretted it, when she walked past Glimmer and Bow. Melog rubbed up against their legs and followed them down the hall. Catra heard the footsteps jogging back in her direction, but didn’t realize what was happening until she found herself wedged between Bow and Glimmer as they crushed her in a group hug. 

“You wanted to come with us? That’s so cute.” Glimmer said it in a way that made Catra think she was enjoying her suffering. 

Bow was the one that squeezed her the tightest. “Look at you, you big softy.” 

Adora came out of their room, saw what was happening, did not question it at all. It was just an average Tuesday.

“Help.” Catra groaned. 

Adora did not help. 

“Are we group hugging? I want in.” 

Instead she dove on top of them, they all lost their balance and toppled to the ground. Catra was at the bottom of the pile, Bow, Adora and Glimmer were all stacked on top of her. She was being crushed under the literal weight of her friend’s love—but they all knew she wasn’t upset, because her emotional support cat was still purring. 

Melog proceeded to climb directly on top of the pile extremely pleased with themself, but now very sure that there was not a single braincell among their master’s friends. 

* * *

Catra had gotten used to sleeping in Adora’s bed. Not at the end of it like she used to, she very happily snuggled up to Adora with her arm over top of her, her ear against Adora’s chest so that she could listen to her favorite bedtime soundtrack—Adora’s very alive, and very present heartbeat. (She wasn’t paranoid. She was just making sure. Shut up.) 

Adora usually spent the time before she finally drifted to sleep running her fingers through Catra’s hair. Something that she had told Catra she found soothing in its own way. 

_Melog_ however, had decided that their new favorite bedtime ritual was finding a way to get on the bed almost every single night. They very slowly weaseled their way up on the mattress and settled on the other side of of Adora, which was probably a good thing considering that Adora had sometimes rolled so far over she nearly fell off the bed on several occasions.   
  
But it was also a bad thing, because the night when Melog leaned over to lick Adora’s cheek and put a paw directly on her face, Catra felt like she wanted to bury herself in the ground. 

“Catra...do you want something?” Adora asked when she finally opened her eyes. “If you wanted to like, kiss me or something I wouldn’t say no.” 

  
It wasn’t that Catra hadn’t wanted to ask. But more the fact that it was the dead of night. At the time she was very sure that Adora was asleep, or at least she assumed she was right up until that moment. 

Catra dragged her hand over her face, defeated. “Yeah...” 

“Awh babe, you wanted a goodnight kiss?” Adora honestly sounded touched.   
  


“I love you, but please shut up.” 

  
  



End file.
